


Again

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: I had no idea how to end this fic, K Project - Freeform, M/M, sceptor 4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: Fushimi jumps in to save Munakata and Hidaka watches as flashbacks of Kusuhara plaque him.





	Again

_Fushimi had pushed the captain out of the line of fire and took the hit himself. There were still low ranking Jungle members still running amuck even after the slates were destroyed. The captain had no powers and Fushimi is his 3rd in command, it was only natural for him to take the hit for Munakata._

_Hidaka ran towards Fushimi trying to stop the blood until the medical unit arrives._

_But… this all felt to familiar to him. Like it happened before…_

Hidaka woke up in a cold sweat. His breathing was ragged and standing over him was a highly concerned Goto.

“Gotti what are you doing?” Hidaka asked.

“You were having a nightmare. I was going to wake you up.” He explained. “Was it about Fushimi-san?”

So it wasn’t a dream… Hidaka nodded.

“I see… they said he’s recovering so he can have visitors.” Goto said.

This perked up Hidaka and rushed out of the room with changing out of his pajamas. He arrives at Fushimi’s recovery room to see him being his old grumbling self with a nurse and this makes Hidaka relived.

“Fushimi~” Hidaka says.

“Tsk. Put some cloths on.” He said.

It was only then that the taller male realized that he traversed HQ in his PJ’s. Though he didn’t care.

“Are you ok? Can I get you anything?” Hidaka asked.

“Tsk. Just leave!” Fushimi replied.

Hidaka was confused at this, but did what he was told. Figuring this would help the recovery process. In the coming days Hidaka would do everything in his power to help Fushimi. Convincing him to lie down. Bring him food, and being denied feeding him. Anyone could understand why Fushimi would be upset with Hidaka’s overbaringness and decided to address this problem in his own way.

“I’m not Kusuhara.” Fushimi spat, turning his head. This froze Hidaka.

“Huh…? What are you talking about…?” Hidaka asked.

“Go away. I’m nothing more than a replacement to you.” Fushimi glanced at Hidaka giving him his signature ‘tsk’.

Hidaka quickly grabbed Fushimi’s hand and looked him dead in the eyes.

“You are not a replacement for Taka!” Hidaka said. He took a beep breath. “Taka was very important to me. But you are very important to me too. When I saw you like that all I could think of was that I was going to lose you.”

Hidaka failed to hold back his tears.


End file.
